Homecoming
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Catherine and Gil's last homecoming dance.


**Homecoming**

**Rating: Teen? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

**Summary: Gil and Catherine's last homecoming dance.**

**A/N: Yeah. I got bored.** **And when I get bored, I write. LOL**

* * *

Catherine walked into her high school gym with her 180 dollar dress. She paid her ten dollars at the door and showed them her ID. The second she stepped out on to the dark dance floor, her friends surrounded her with smiles.

"Catherine! What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Traffic from the football game was horrible."

"Well she's here now. So... let's go!"

The four girls walked towards the middle of the dance floor and smiled when the strobe lights went on and off. The loud rap music blasted through the speakers and echoed to the other side of the gym. A group of guys surrounded them and smirked as they began dancing.

Gil Grissom and Jim Brass were off to the side, leaning on the bleachers and watching everyone dance. They were both nicely dressed in dark pants and a dark colored shirt.

"And to think I actually let you talk me into coming to this dance."

"Lighten up, Gil. Anything is better than staying home with nothing to do. And besides, this is our last homecoming. Let's make our senior year the best."

"This was actually the year I wanted to concentrate on my grades the most. I can't afford to screw it up, Jim." The song that had been originally playing stopped and everyone complained. When a more faster and louder song came on, the dancing started again. Jim stopped talking and pointed to the group of girls dancing in the middle of the gym.

"Look at that chick. Damn."

"Which one?"

"The one in the black and white dress. The-"

"The blonde one." He watched in amazement as she moved around her friends and danced. He tensed up every time a guy would place his hands on her hips and dance behind her. She didn't seem to enjoy it or reject it. She'd dance with them for a few seconds before she'd spin around and go talk with her friends. Jim looked back and forth between his friend and Catherine. He smiled and stood in front of him.

"Like what you see?"

"What?"

"That girl. It seems Mr. Grissom-"

"Don't you have a date to be dancing with?"

"Oh damn." He ran off into the crowd to find his girlfriend. Gil looked down at his watch and sighed. He was more than ready to go home. He fished his car keys out of his pocket and started making his way across the dance floor. He excused himself around groups of dancing couples and turned when he heard a sudden gasp. He caught a small blonde in his arms and backed into a coupe slow dancing. He looked back and apologized as he stood up with the small girl in his arms.

"Ooohf. I'm sorry." He helped her to her feet and froze when it was the same girl. "I'm Catherine."

"Ugh... I'm Gil. And it's okay. I'm just glad I caught you in time."

"Well that makes two of us..." He looked down at his feet. "If the floor wasn't so damn slippery, maybe I wouldn't have slipped."

"I better get going."

"So soon? It's only twelve! The dance doesn't end until one!"

"Well if I knew how to dance, maybe I'd be having a better time."

"Oh come on! Half the people that are here right now don't even know how to dance!"

"By the looks of it, you do."

"I don't. Trust me."

"Oh come on! I saw you dancing earlier! You _know_ how to dance."

"Why were you watching me, huh?" Her grin turned into a smile as he stalled and looked around for Jim. "Look, why don't you just stay until it's over? You can't be that bored."

"I don't know anyone else here except Jim."

"You know me."

"Barely." Catherine's friends looked over and yelled.

"Hey Cath! What cha' doin' over there! Dance, girl!" She waved them off and grabbed Gil by his hand. As shocked as he was, he followed her and snuck out of the gym doors. They stood in the dimly lit hallway and started walking.

"So... you say you barely know me."

"Well it's true."

"Alright. My name's Catherine Flynn. I'm seventeen. My birthday is tonight, actually. I'm five feet, four inches and I weigh 105 pounds. I love science and my favorite kind of music is techno. Now, I'd say... you know me well enough to dance with me."

"Are you always this outgoing?"

"Not really, but tonight's homecoming and I came here dateless. On my senior year, can you imagine that?" He stuck his hands in his pockets as they turned the corner and started walking down the senior hallway. "So Gil, tell me a little about yourself. It's only fair."

"I'm Gil Grissom. I'm eighteen years old. My birthday was August fifteenth. I ugh... I'm five feet and I think nine inches. My weight, I will not discuss." She laughed and he continued. "Huge science geek, myself... and my favorite kind of music is classical." She smiled as they reached the end of the hallway.

"Do we have any classes together?"

"Trust me, if we did, I'd know..." She blushed and looked up at him. He mentally kicked himself for letting that slip out and they turned around, heading for the gym again.

"Maybe we'll have some classes together next semester."

"Yeah... maybe." He opened the door for her and they both walked in the dark gym. As they tried to cross the gym floor, groups of girls pushed through them and ended up splitting them apart. Their hands quickly joined, but it was no use.

"I don't think we'll make it across the gym in one piece." They were shoved again, both of their hands went flying in opposite directions. His hands managed to find her waist and hers managed to cling on to his shoulders. They stopped moving and looked up at each other. "Well if I didn't know any better, I'd say we're about to dance."

"I told you I can't-"

Hold my hand lets chase the sun  
we both know something's begun  
Nothing feels that real without you  
Wanna learn so much about you

"There's no such word." He tried to pull away but she placed her hands over his and kept them on her hips. "Just go with it." She slid her hands up his chest and linked them around his neck. He gulped when she started swaying back and forth, pressing their bodies together in the process. Both of their friends had stopped dancing and watched with their jaws dropped. Jim turned to his girlfriend and smirked.

"That's the girl he was drooling over just a few minutes ago. Now, he's dancing with her!"

"Well it looks to me like Catherine is the one drooling over him, now."

"Catherine? You know her?"

"She's been my best friend since first grade."

The music got faster and louder as the lights flashed on and off quicker. She rested her forehead against his and grinned.

Shining star i've seen your face  
Everything falls into place  
Nothing else seems to matter  
Ya bring me ur love

feels so lonely  
wont you show me  
where i need to be  
ya bring me ur love

"Remember. Just go with it. Okay?" He nodded and started moving with her. Everyone had stopped dancing and watched them with interest. The boys hollered and whistled while the girls stared at them in envy and clapped their hands. She rolled her hips and smirked as his grip on her waist tightened. She turned around in his arms and pressed her back into his chest. Her hands found his and they clasped together on her waist as she quickly bent down and slowly dragged herself up his body. The teachers stood around and cautiously eyed the couple from the back of the crowd. Her head flew sideways as she let out a shaky breath.

He rested his head on her shoulder and let one of his hands travel down her legs. The teachers were now shoving their way through the crowd, but no one wanted the dance to stop. Instead, everyone joined in, making it impossible for the teachers to split anyone up. Another jerk of her hips, and she turned around to face him again.

Feels like a raindrop on my skin  
you reaching somewhere deep within  
you make my body come alive  
ya bring me ur love

He slightly leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I say we're doing good for two people who can't dance."

"Hmm... don't stop." She kicked off her high heels and watched as they landed on the side of them. She put her face as close to his as possible and sighed heavily. "I haven't danced this much since middle school."

"Well... I'm only doing this for you and because it's your birthday..." She snorted and shook her head.

"Fulla' lies, aren't we, Mr. Grissom?"

"Let's just dance like no one's watching." She smirked and nodded her head.

"I can do that." She pressed their bodies even tighter, if weren't possible, and brought their faces closer. His hands traveled up and down her back when she quietly moaned his name into his shoulder. He cupped her face with his two hands and softly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at her face.

"Hey Catherine?" She softly pressed her lips to his again and murmured into his mouth.

"Yes?"

"Care to be my homecoming date?" She smiled and kissed him again, their mouths parting this time. "I'll take that as a yes." The song ended and they broke apart. Both of them smiled and clapped along with the rest of the kids. The clock finally turned to one and the teachers shooed all the kids out of the gym. The younger freshman and sophomores waited for their rides on the sidewalk. He looked down at her and smiled. She was walking barefoot, with her heels in her hands. "Do you need a ride?"

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Ugh. It's only the beginning of October and it's so cold." She shivered as he led her to his car. He took off his suit jacket and handed it to her. They both sat in his car and waited for his heater to kick in. "My friends are probably having a fit right about now."

"Huh?"

"They never go anywhere's without me. I'm surprised they even survived the beginning of the dance without me." He smiled and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Are you hungry?"

"God, yes. I'm glad you asked." They ate in his car and talked for hours. By the time he got her home, it was past three in the morning. He pulled into her driveway and shut off the car. "Gil, you've really made this my best homecoming dance ever."

"I can say the same." She leaned forward and kissed him. He refused to let her go. His arms flew around her waist and she moaned into his mouth. They finally broke apart for air. She took his hand and smiled.

"Call me sometime. Okay?" She hoped out of the car before he could say anything and looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. He smirked and watched her walk into her house

-----

"Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Don't remind me. Turning forty-six is bad enough."

"Well you're forgetting, I turn fifty before you." She smiled and kissed her husband of over twenty years.

* * *

**A/N: Yeahuh. Bored-em' gets the best of me sometimes. I spoil myself with Grillows fics. XD**


End file.
